Lamaran
by Sanich Iyonni
Summary: Siapa sangka melamar calon mempelai wanita bisa semenegangkan berperang? Tekad dan seserahan saja sama sekali belum cukup! Tapi Shikamaru tidak ingin menyerah. Demi bisa menikahi Temari, dia tetap maju menghadapi Gaara dan Kankurou untuk mengajukan lamaran. Untungnya, Shikaku dan Yoshino menemani. Fanfiksi untuk ulang tahun Shikamaru, 22 September.


**Disclaimer: **_Naruto series is Kishimoto Masashi-sensei's. I gain no financial advantage by writing this._

**Note: **Fanfic ini mengambil garis waktu yang sama dengan fanfic saya yang berjudul _No Need Roses for Her_. Bisa dibilang fanfic ini semacam _spin-off _pelengkap dari _skip time _di _timeline _fanfic tersebut. Bagi yang belum baca, bolehlah dicoba ngintip ke sana ... sementara bagi yang sudah baca tapi lupa ceritanya, bolehlah dibaca ulang. :P

* * *

**~Lamaran~**

**.**

**.**

Hadiah ulang tahun untuk Shikamaru, 22 September

Dan untuk seluruh pecinta ShikaTema,

terutama teman-teman baik-saya:

**Azureila**,

**fariacchi**-san dan

**aicchan**-san.

#

#

* * *

Atmosfer di ruangan itu tidak bisa digambarkan; semacam campuran antara tegang tapi juga penuh gairah menggebu yang berusaha ditekan serapat mungkin. Hanya di satu kubu, sih. Kubu lainnya mengisi udara dengan nuansa fusi keseriusan dengan sedikit keheranan berbalut kecurigaan, tapi aura dominan yang mereka keluarkan adalah rasa penasaran.

Kedua kubu itu duduk terpisah berhadapan, dibatasi oleh meja dengan gelas-gelas teh di atasnya. Komposisi kedua kubu itu sama, terdiri dari dua lelaki dan satu perempuan. Sedari tadi belum ada yang bersuara sedikit pun, menghasilkan ketenangan-sebelum-badai seperti yang biasa terjadi sebelum pertempuran hebat.

Semua orang tahu, keadaan seperti itu sangat tidak mengenakkan. Si wanita dari kubu yang tegang-tapi-bersemangat menyikut pria di sampingnya, sebuah isyarat agar pria itu bertindak. Beberapa detik lamanya pria itu tampak mengalami disorientasi tujuan, sampai akhirnya si wanita menyikutnya lagi—kali ini lebih keras, diikuti tatapan paling galak yang bisa dikeluarkan seorang wanita.

Pria itu menyempatkan diri mengusap sikunya yang sakit, sebelum menegakkan tubuh dan meluruskan bahu. Matanya terarah mantap pada dua pemuda dari kubu seberang. Perlahan, ia berdeham.

"Kazekage-_sama _dan Kankurou-_san_," ia memulai. "Seperti yang kurasa sudah kalian ketahui, aku Nara Shikaku dan ini istriku, Yoshino. Hari ini kami datang kemari menemui kalian untuk ..." sengaja diambilnya jeda sebentar, "... melamar kakak perempuan kalian, Temari, untuk putra kami, Shikamaru."

Hening.

Keheningan sesaat usai serangan pertama dilancarkan.

"Pertempuran" telah dimulai.

.

.

.

.

.

Semuanya berawal dari sepuluh hari yang lalu.

"Sekali lagi terima kasih untuk semua bantuan ini," kata Temari di gerbang Konohagakure. "Suna berutang budi pada Konoha."

"Jangan sungkan. Itu sudah kewajiban kami sebagai desa yang beraliansi dengan Suna, Temari-_san_," sahut Sakura, tersenyum. Dia dan Tenten ditugasi Hokage—Naruto—untuk membantu Shikamaru dalam pemberian bantuan, dan kini keduanya ikut mengantar Temari sampai ke gerbang.

"Kalau Suna butuh bantuan lagi, kami selalu siap sedia," lanjut Tenten ramah.

Temari membalas senyum mereka. Berbeda dari _shinobi-shinobi _Suna lain yang masing-masing membawa beberapa karung bantuan pangan, ia sendiri hanya membawa sekarung tepung yang digendong bagai ransel di punggung. Sebelah tangannya menjinjing kantung kertas cokelat berisi kaktus pemberian Shikamaru.

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Kami pergi dulu."

"Hati-hati."

Temari melirik sedikit ke Shikamaru, tapi pemuda itu tidak tampak ingin mengatakan atau melakukan apa pun. Dia tetap diam dengan kedua tangan di dalam saku celana. Memutar mata sedikit, Temari berbalik. Sulit dipercaya kemarin pemuda itu meminta Temari untuk menikah dengannya.

"Hei, tunggu."

Belum sampai tujuh langkah Temari berjalan, suara dalam Shikamaru terdengar. Temari menghentikan langkah dan menoleh. Rombongan _shinobi _Suna yang lain ikut melakukan hal yang sama, bertanya-tanya ada hal penting apa yang ketinggalan disampaikan.

Shikamaru berjalan pelan, mendekati Temari. Tatapan matanya yang begitu serius membuat jantung Temari berdentam-dentam. Sebenarnya ada apa ...?

Pemuda itu berhenti kira-kira seperempat meter di hadapannya.

"Apa?" tanya Temari, refleks bersikap defensif. Namun ia tak bisa melakukan apa-apa, sebab detik berikutnya Shikamaru telah mengunci bibirnya.

Temari membeku di tempat. Kepalanya mendadak kosong, tapi hati dan tubuhnya segera saja menjerit kegirangan. Sensasi ciuman itu begitu memabukkan sampai Temari hampir saja menjatuhkan kantung kertasnya, andai tangan Shikamaru yang tidak merangkum pipinya tidak memegangi tangannya.

Baru sepersekian detik saja Temari memejamkan mata, Shikamaru menarik diri. Temari terpaksa membuka matanya lagi, dan menghadapi kenyataan memalukan bahwa Sakura, Tenten, serta seluruh _shinobi _Suna dalam rombongannya menyaksikan adegan tadi. Semburat merah muncul di wajahnya. Lewat ekor matanya Temari bisa melihat para _shinobi _Suna menunjukkan macam-macam reaksi: ada yang tampak geli, melongo kaget, salah tingkah, atau mengalihkan pandangan—pura-pura tidak melihat. Dalam hati Temari membatin, _Awas saja kalau ada di antara mereka yang berani mengungkit soal ini dalam perjalanan pulang nanti!_

Sementara Sakura dan Tenten tampak takjub tapi sumringah. Mereka terkikik-kikik berdua, kelihatan senang sekali. Sangat mungkin peristiwa ini akan tersebar di Konoha dalam waktu kurang dari satu hari.

Susah payah Temari berusaha mengumpulkan sisa-sisa harga dirinya yang berserakan, meski hatinya masih terus memekik kesenangan akan ciuman barusan.

Tangan kanan Shikamaru masih di pipi kirinya.

"Sepuluh hari lagi aku akan ke Suna untuk menemui Gaara dan Kankurou," kata Shikamaru. "Tunggu saja."

Lagi-lagi Temari hampir kehilangan suara, tapi untungnya dia masih mampu membuat mulutnya mengatakan satu kata singkat, "Baiklah."

Shikamaru menurunkan tangannya.

"Hati-hati di jalan."

"Ya. Tolong sampaikan terima kasih kami pada Hokage."

Temari kembali berbalik. Dengan tegas seperti biasa, ia memberi aba-aba pada rombongannya untuk berangkat. Para _shinobi _Suna itu mengikuti perintahnya dengan patuh seolah tidak melihat adegan apa pun beberapa saat lalu.

Sepanjang berlari di cabang-cabang pepohonan, Temari tidak bisa berhenti tersenyum.

.

.

.

.

.

"_Melamar_?" ulang Kankurou. _Shinobi _pengguna _kugutsu _itu tampak benar-benar tak percaya dengan apa yang didengarnya. Ekspresinya seolah menunjukkan bahwa baru kali itulah ia mendengar kata "melamar" seumur hidup.

Sementara air muka Gaara tidak mengalami perubahan apa pun—atau kelihatannya begitu, sebab hanya mata orang yang paling jeli sajalah yang bisa melihat sedikit kerut di dahi dan kedut di pipi.

Bagaimana dengan subjek yang dibicarakan, Temari? Mimik wajahnya tidak bisa dideskripsikan dengan jelas. Gadis berkuncir empat itu kelihatan masih sulit sekali percaya bahwa peristiwa seperti ini benar-benar terjadi: Shikamaru sungguh-sungguh datang ke rumahnya (bersama orangtuanya pula!), menemui Gaara dan Kankurou, untuk mengajukan lamaran.

"Melamar," ulang Shikaku. "Putra kami, Shikamaru, hendak menikahi kakak kalian, Temari."

Kankurou menatap kakak perempuannya di sebelah. Jelas sekali makna yang ditampilkan wajahnya: _"Kau sudah tahu hal ini?"_

Nyaris tak kentara, Temari mengangguk. Kankurou terbelalak.

"Yang benar saja! Kau? Dengan _dia_? Sejak kapan?" bisiknya terkejut. Temari menggumam, "Nanti saja ceritanya."

Keluarga Nara masih menunggu dengan sabar.

"Kami membawa beberapa buah tangan," dengan manis Yoshino mengambil alih, ketika dilihatnya Temari dan Kankurou sudah selesai kasak-kusuk. Wanita itu menepuk bungkusan-bungkusan yang mereka bawa, yang saat ini tertumpuk rapi di pangkuannya. "Ada beberapa bubuk tanduk rusa yang bisa digunakan untuk membuat ramuan medis. Mungkin kalian sudah pernah dengar, tanduk rusa keluarga Nara adalah bahan obat yang sangat mujarab. Kami juga membawa kue manis buatan sendiri, _kimono _cantik untuk Temari, hiasan rambut dan—"

"Terima kasih. Pegang saja dulu," kata Gaara. Begitu dia angkat bicara, atmosfer ketegangan langsung naik beberapa tekanan. Bahkan Yoshino, yang tak pernah gentar berhadapan dengan siapa pun, terpaksa menutup mulut.

Tanpa gerakan menoleh yang kentara, pandangan Gaara beralih pada Shikamaru, yang sejak tadi belum mengatakan sepatah kata pun. Shikamaru menantang tatapan dingin sang Kazekage dengan ekspresi "main _shogi_"-nya—penuh pertimbangan dan siap tempur.

"Nara Shikamaru," kata Gaara. Jika ada suara yang bisa membunuh, suara semacam yang Gaara gunakan sekaranglah yang dapat melakukannya. "Jadi ... kau ingin menikahi Temari."

"Ya."

"Kau sungguh-sungguh dengan tekadmu itu?"

"Mungkin ini hal paling serius yang pernah kulakukan sepanjang hidupku."

"Kau menyukai Temari?"

"Ya."

Ia menjawab itu dengan mantap sambil menatap Temari, membuat gadis itu segera mengalihkan pandangan sambil menyembunyikan senyum.

"Sejak kapan?"

Shikamaru menahan diri untuk tidak menggaruk kepala.

"Kalau kau tanya begitu ... Aku tak bisa mengatakan tepatnya. Kurasa setelah ujian _chuunin _terakhir yang kami urus bersama. Tiba-tiba saja aku merasa ingin menikahi wanita ini."

"Rasanya tidak masuk akal," sambar Kankurou. "Aku memang tidak tahu apa-apa tentang cinta atau semacamnya, tapi kurasa kata-katamu itu aneh. Bukankah orang harus saling kenal cukup lama dulu sebelum memutuskan ingin menikah?"

"Aku dan dia sudah kenal cukup lama, kan."

"Tapi seingatku kau sering bertengkar dengan Temari. Bagaimana kalau kau menikah dengannya? Bisa-bisa kalian bertengkar setiap hari."

"Tidak, kami tidak akan seperti itu. Kalau dia marah padaku, aku akan melakukan apa yang kulakukan pada ujian _chuunin _pertama kita dulu: mengalah," sahut Shikamaru ringan. "Bertengkar itu merepotkan."

Temari tampak menahan tawa, sementara Kankurou sendiri mau tak mau terkekeh.

"Bagus juga. Memang sikap seperti itulah yang kaubutuhkan kalau menghadapi Temari."

"Diam kau," balas Temari, pura-pura murka. Kankurou menyeringai. Sedikit candaan itu membuat ketegangan yang tadi ada mencair sedikit. Sayang, suasana itu tidak berlangsung lama karena semua orang melihat ekspresi Gaara tetap datar dan dingin mengerikan.

"Mengetahui cara untuk menghadapi Temari—seperti yang Kankurou katakan—hanyalah bagian dari satu hal tentang pernikahan," kata Gaara tanpa intonasi. Temari membelalak sedikit, agak terganggu dengan fakta bahwa secara tersirat Gaara sepakat dirinya galak. "Masih banyak hal yang perlu kami ketahui untuk merasa yakin bahwa kau adalah pria yang tepat untuk Temari."

Yoshino dan Shikaku saling pandang. Jelas, "pertempuran" ini masih akan berlangsung lama.

"Kalau begitu lanjutkan saja," kata Shikamaru, meski dalam hati dia sudah mengeluh ratusan kali: betapa merepotkannya ini semua!

"Kenapa kau menyukai Temari?"

Satu pertanyaan singkat itu langsung disambut dengan kesunyian. Kankurou memperhatikan calon kakak iparnya, kentara benar dia penasaran, "_Kok bisa ada pemuda yang jatuh cinta pada Temari? Pemuda seperti ini pula!_". Sementara Temari sendiri sama ingin tahunya. Sejak awal pun dia selalu bertanya-tanya, sebetulnya apa yang Shikamaru lihat dari dirinya?

Shikamaru menghela napas pendek sebelum menjawab. Ini kedua kalinya ia ditanya pertanyaan itu. Tentu saja, yang pertama kali bertanya padanya adalah orangtuanya.

.

.

.

.

.

"Minggu depan aku ke Suna."

"Oh, ada misi lagi?" tanya Yoshino sambil lalu, seraya meneruskan apa yang sedang dilakukannya: mengambilkan nasi untuk Shikaku.

"Bukan misi dari Hokage. Aku akan menemui Gaara dan Kankurou untuk melamar Temari."

Seketika, seluruh aktivitas suami istri Nara terhenti—bagaikan ada yang menekan tombol _pause_. Tangan Yoshino yang mengulurkan mangkuk nasi pada suaminya mengambang begitu saja di udara, sedangkan Shikaku sendiri berhenti mengunyah _ekado _yang sedang digadonya.

"Tunggu, tunggu," Yoshino buru-buru meletakkan mangkuk nasi itu di hadapan Shikaku, kemudian duduk tanpa menaruh centong. "Kau bilang _melamar _Temari? Temari yang _itu_? Sabaku no Temari?"

"Siapa lagi?"

"Ini persoalan serius, Shikamaru. Kau mau menikah dengannya?"

"Ya," sahut Shikamaru malas, sambil terus melahap _ekado_. Kurang jelas apa sih kata-katanya?

Yoshino memandang Shikaku, yang sedang meneguk tehnya.

"Shikaku, katakan sesuatu," kata wanita itu, sedikit memaksa. Shikaku menurunkan gelas teh dan meletakkannya perlahan-lahan di meja.

"Keputusanmu sudah bulat?"

"Sudah. Dia sendiri tidak keberatan. Aku sudah bilang padanya dalam waktu dekat aku akan menemui Gaara dan Kankurou."

Shikaku memandangi putranya lekat-lekat.

"Menikah adalah persoalan seumur hidup, Shikamaru."

"Aku tahu."

"Kau sudah benar-benar mantap? Dengan Sabaku no Temari?"

"Ya."

"Ya sudah."

"Shikaku!" seru Yoshino, kaget sekaligus jengkel. "Kenapa kau semudah itu menyetujuinya?"

"Dia sudah memutuskan."

"Tapi tidak bisa semudah itu, kan! Kau sendiri yang bilang, menikah adalah persoalan seumur hidup," gerutu Yoshino. "Bahkan kau saja butuh lima tahun lebih sebelum memutuskan untuk melamarku."

Shikamaru mengangkat wajah, menghentikan gerakan sumpitnya yang hendak mengambil _ekado _lagi. Baru kali ini dia mendengar hal itu.

"Benar juga," kata Shikaku, tersenyum sedikit. "Berarti anakku lebih pemberani daripada aku."

Yoshino berdecak kesal, lalu menoleh pada putranya.

"Shikamaru, kami belum begitu kenal Sabaku no Temari. Kami hanya tahu tentang dia sepotong-sepotong saja. Bagaimanapun juga, kami harus mengenal"—Yoshino berhenti sebentar, seolah memantapkan diri—"_calon menantu_ kami."

"Ayah pernah bertemu dengannya," sahut Shikamaru. "Ayah ingat, kan? Waktu itu. Di rumah sakit, setelah misi gagal membawa Sasuke pulang."

"Gadis yang berdebat denganmu itu, ya."

"Sebetulnya bukan berdebat, sih ... Tapi ya, memang yang itu."

"Ibu tahu dia pernah menolongmu di misi itu," sela Yoshino tak sabar. "Tapi itu kan tidak cukup. Kalian pernah berkencan?"

"Kalau mengurus ujian _chuunin _bisa Ibu katakan berkencan, berarti sudah."

"Shikamaru!" emosi Yoshino kembali naik. "Jangan main-main!"

"Kalau definisi Ibu tentang "berkencan" adalah pergi jalan-jalan romantis, melihat pemandangan, menonton tarian atau semacamnya, belum pernah. Tapi kami pernah makan _dango _berdua."

Yoshino memutar mata seraya menggumam jengkel, "Astaga, anak ini!". Butuh sekian menit baginya untuk menstabilkan kembali emosinya. Setelah kekesalannya mereda, dia bertanya lagi, "Temari itu gadis seperti apa?"

Shikamaru mengambil _ekado _kelimanya sambil menatap iri pada mangkuk nasi ayahnya. Gara-gara perhatian sang ibu teralihkan, mangkuk nasinya sendiri jadi tetap kosong.

"Dia ... perempuan yang merepotkan," ujarnya. "Cerewet, galak, suka bicara pedas. Tapi dia _kunoichi _yang hebat. Dan wajahnya lumayan juga. Tidak terlalu cantik memang, tapi bagiku cukup."

Shikaku refleks tertawa usai putranya selesai bicara. Shikamaru dan Yoshino segera menatap pria itu.

"Apa yang lucu?" tanya Yoshino heran.

"Kau tidak sadar? Temari itu mirip sekali denganmu," kata Shikaku, masih geli. Ia berpaling pada Shikamaru. "Tak kusangka seleramu terhadap wanita sama persis sepertiku, padahal dulu kau pernah bertanya kenapa aku menikah dengan ibu yang galak begini."

Wajah Yoshino merah padam.

"Keterlaluan," gerutunya. "Tega sekali kau mengata-ngataiku di depan anak kita!"

Shikaku tertawa lagi, tapi tidak membalas perkataan istrinya.

"Sekarang aku yang tanya padamu, Shikamaru. Kenapa kau mau menikah dengan wanita yang galak begitu?"

"Karena dia tak mau pergi dari pikiranku," jawab Shikamaru. "Dan itu sangat mengganggu."

Yoshino terbelalak. Dia sudah hampir menyemprot putranya, tapi Shikaku menyerobot, "Hmmm, itu bukan alasan yang cukup bagus untuk menikahi seorang wanita. Apa kau menyukainya?"

Shikamaru meletakkan sumpit, lalu menatap mata ayahnya.

"Ya," sahutnya mantap.

"Karena?"

"Karena dia Temari."

Shikaku mengangkat sebelah alis, meminta penjelasan lebih lanjut. Shikamaru menghela napas, lalu melanjutkan, "Aku menyukainya karena dia adalah dia. Sabaku no Temari. Sebagaimana adanya."

Sang ayah mengangguk-angguk, kemudian menoleh pada Yoshino.

"Bagaimana menurutmu?"

Di luar dugaan, Yoshino tersenyum.

"Kalian memang mirip," katanya, terdengar sedikit geli. "Selalu mengatakan hal-hal romantis dengan cara yang tidak romantis."

Shikaku meneguk tehnya lagi.

"Kurasa aku bisa menganggap itu sebagai kalimat persetujuan?"

"Untuk sementara ini, anggap saja begitu. Tapi mulai besok aku akan sering mengumpulkan informasi tentang Sabaku no Temari dari teman-temanmu, Shikamaru. Aku punya standar sendiri tentang menantu harapan."

"Iya, iya. Terserah Ibu saja."

Yoshino menarik napas panjang, lalu akhirnya mengambil mangkuk nasi putranya.

"Padahal aku selalu berpikir akan berbesan dengan keluarga Yamanaka," gumam wanita itu. "Siapa sangka calon menantuku ternyata seorang gadis Sunagakure?"

"Hei, sudahlah. Pernikahan antara _shinobi _Konoha dan Suna akan berdampak bagus untuk aliansi."

"Aku tahu, tapi ada lebih banyak hal yang harus dipertimbangkan dalam pernikahan dua orang yang beda budaya dan kepentingan," sahut Yoshino. Dengan air muka khawatir, diletakkannya mangkuk nasi yang kini penuh di hadapan anaknya. "Kau sudah benar-benar yakin, Shikamaru? Kau tidak ingin berpikir-pikir lagi?"

"Aku yakin, Bu."

"Kau harus membuat banyak kesepakatan dengan gadis itu—"

"Aku tahu. Nanti akan kubicarakan dengannya."

Jengkel, Yoshino kembali duduk.

"Minggu depan kau ke sana hari apa? Cari waktu saat aku dan ayahmu bisa ikut."

Shikamaru terkejut.

"Ibu dan Ayah mau ikut?"

"Tentu saja. Kami kan orangtuamu. Sudah seharusnya kami ikut melamar gadis yang akan kaunikahi," kata Yoshino, menatap putranya dengan pandangan mencela. "Lagi pula, Ibu harus memberi mereka banyak seserahan. Itu etika yang sudah sepantasnya bagi calon besan."

Shikamaru menatap ayahnya, yang hanya menggeleng dengan ekspresi terbaca jelas: _Kau tahu ibumu tidak bisa dibantah. Turuti saja apa maunya._

"Benar-benar merepotkan," keluh Shikamaru.

.

.

.

.

.

Jawaban yang Shikamaru berikan pada Gaara tidak berbeda dengan jawaban yang sebelumnya telah ia berikan pada orangtuanya. Jawaban sederhana, yang berhasil menimbulkan efek tidak sederhana pada kakak beradik Sabaku.

"Ternyata kau lumayan juga, ya?" kata Kankurou, menyeringai lebar. "Tak pernah kusangka ada pemuda yang menyukai Temari seperti itu."

Bahkan kalimat setengah mengolok itu tidak membuat Temari marah. Gadis itu masih tampak begitu takjub dengan kata-kata yang baru saja Shikamaru lontarkan. Siapa yang mengira pemuda cuek, pemalas dan menyebalkan seperti dia ternyata menyimpan begitu banyak kejutan? Mulai dari kaktus sampai hari ini ...

"Putra kami sudah memberikan alasannya, Kazekage," kata Shikaku. "Bagaimana selanjutnya?"

Raut wajah Gaara tetap datar bagaikan topeng pahatan, tetapi suaranya sudah tidak sedingin sebelumnya ketika berujar pada Shikamaru, "Kurasa aku bisa cukup yakin akan perasaanmu pada Temari. Tapi itu masih jauh dari cukup untuk membuat kami memberi izin."

Gaara berhenti sebentar. Shikamaru menunggu.

"Kurasa kau berencana memboyong Temari ke Konoha jika kami mengizinkanmu menikahinya?"

"Tentu saja."

"Desa kita memang beraliansi, tapi perbedaan fundamental tetaplah tidak mudah dijembatani. Aku tidak meragukan kemampuan Temari beradaptasi _jika memang _dia harus tinggal di Konoha. Tapi kau harus ingat satu hal, Nara Shikamaru: Temari adalah sosok penting di jajaran pemerintahan Sunagakure. Kami membutuhkannya di sini. Akan ada kekosongan besar jika dia harus tinggal di Konoha. Sebagai Kazekage, aku tidak ingin itu terjadi."

"Tepat hal seperti inilah yang kukhawatirkan," Shikamaru bisa mendengar ibunya menggumam di sebelahnya.

"Aku sudah membicarakan itu dengan Naruto—Hokage," kata Shikamaru tenang. "Dia menyarankan untuk menambahkan pasal baru dalam traktat aliansi Konoha-Suna, yang mengatur tentang pertukaran duta besar kedua desa. Kalau kau, Kazekage, menyetujui usulan tersebut, dia akan mencari waktu untuk merundingkannya secara resmi."

"Maksudmu, dengan adanya pasal baru tersebut, Temari bisa menjadi duta besar Suna untuk Konoha?"

"Ya."

"Kau tidak mendengarkan kata-kataku," nada suara Gaara kembali mendingin. "Kami membutuhkan Temari _di sini_. Di Suna."

Hening.

"Kulihat kau tidak mengajukan alternatif sebaliknya," kata Kankurou. "Kau tidak mengajukan _dirimu _yang tinggal di Suna, seandainya kau kami izinkan menikah dengan Temari."

"Tidak, karena aku tidak bisa melakukan itu."

"Kenapa?"

"Ada anak yang harus kujaga."

Dahi Kankurou berkerut, sementara mata Gaara menyipit tajam. Yoshino buru-buru menjelaskan bahwa anak itu adalah anak mendiang guru Shikamaru, Sarutobi Asuma.

"Begitu," komentar Gaara setelah Yoshino usai bicara. "Jadi kau tidak bisa meninggalkan Konoha."

"Ya."

"Dan Temari tidak bisa meninggalkan Suna."

"Dari tadi kau menyatakan begitu, tapi kau belum menanyakannya pada orangnya," tukas Shikamaru. "Asal kau tahu, aku sudah pernah menanyakan itu padanya."

Tanpa ekspresi, Gaara menoleh pada kakak perempuannya.

"Apa itu benar, Temari?"

"Yah, dia memang pernah tanya."

"Dan apa jawabanmu?"

"Aku tidak keberatan harus tinggal di luar Suna, asalkan dia bisa memberiku sesuatu yang membuatku tidak merasa jauh dari Suna. Dan dia sudah memberikannya, Gaara."

Kankurou mendengus geli.

"Maksudmu kaktus itu?"

"Ya."

Kankurou terkekeh.

"Jalan pikiranmu memang tidak bisa ditebak, Nara Shikamaru," pemuda itu menggeleng-gelengkan kepala. Jelas sekali dia menikmati ini semua. "Bagaimana, Gaara?"

Sang Kazekage menatap ketiga tamunya. Dia baru saja hendak mengatakan sesuatu ketika terdengar ketukan di pintu depan rumah keluarga Sabaku. Temari, yang duduk di paling ujung, bangkit untuk membukakan pintu. Seorang _shinobi _Suna berdiri di sana, mimik wajahnya serius.

"Maaf mengganggu, Temari-_san_. Ada yang harus saya sampaikan pada Kazekage."

Temari mempersilakan _shinobi _itu masuk. Dia segera menghampiri Gaara dan berbisik cepat di telinganya.

"Baik. Aku mengerti," kata Gaara setelah _shinobi _tersebut selesai melapor. Ia menatap ketiga tamu di hadapannya. "Maaf, sepertinya pembicaraan ini harus ditunda. Ada hal mendesak yang harus kulakukan di kantor. Bisakah kalian datang lagi besok? Kankurou akan menyiapkan penginapan untuk kalian."

"Tidak masalah, Kazekage," sahut Shikaku.

"Baiklah. Aku pergi dulu."

Dengan cepat Gaara meninggalkan rumah. Keadaan berubah antiklimaks, membuat suasana menjadi canggung sesaat.

"Setelah ini, aku akan mengantar kalian ke penginapan," kata Kankurou seraya bangkit.

"Tidak perlu repot-repot, Kankurou-_san_. Kami bisa mencari penginapan sendiri."

"Tidak apa-apa. Ini perintah Kazekage."

"Barang-barang ini kuletakkan di sini, ya," kata Yoshino sambil memindahkan tumpukan bungkusan seserahan dari pangkuannya ke meja.

"Eh? Kalian bawa saja dulu. Besok baru kita bicarakan lagi."

"Mana bisa begitu! Kami sengaja membawanya untuk kalian. Mana mungkin kami bawa kembali."

Tampaknya Kankurou segera memahami karakter Yoshino yang tak bisa dibantah, jadi akhirnya dia hanya mengangguk singkat.

"Baiklah, terima kasih. Mari kuantar ke penginapan."

Yoshino dan Shikaku langsung bangkit mengikuti pemuda itu, sementara Shikamaru sengaja berdiri paling akhir agar bisa bicara dulu pada Temari yang masih berada di dekat pintu.

"Tidak mudah, ya?" Temari tersenyum mengejek.

"Memang sangat merepotkan, sih."

"Tapi kau tidak mau menyerah?"

"Tidak sedikit pun. Malam ini aku akan memikirkan banyak strategi. Pasti ada satu di antaranya yang bisa menaklukkan Gaara."

"Semoga berhasil, kalau begitu."

"Kau sendiri tidak berubah pikiran, kan?"

"Sayangnya tidak. Kurasa akan sulit mencari pria lain yang menyukaiku karena aku adalah aku."

Shikamaru memberikan senyum miringnya yang khas. Sebelum ia sempat membalas, terdengar seruan galak Yoshino memanggilnya dari luar.

"Sampai besok."

"Selamat berpikir, Tuan Genius."

Kemudian Shikamaru melangkah pergi menghampiri kedua orangtuanya yang sudah menunggu bersama Kankurou.

.

.

.

.

.

Sudah pukul sebelas malam ketika Gaara tiba kembali di rumah. Letih, ia masuk, mengunci pintu, dan menghempaskan tubuh di sofa ruang depan. Pikirannya masih penuh dengan masalah desa yang hampir seharian tadi menyita perhatian. Namun, masalah tersebut langsung sirna saat ia melihat tumpukan barang-barang seserahan di meja tamu, yang segera mengingatkannya bahwa masih ada satu masalah lagi yang perlu diselesaikan.

Gaara bangkit dan berjalan menuju kamar kakak perempuannya. Perlahan, diketuknya pintu kamar itu.

"Temari. Kau masih bangun?"

"Masuk saja, Gaara."

Sang Kazekage membuka pintu dan melangkah masuk. Kakaknya, sudah mengenakan _kimono _tidur, sedang melipat baju-baju bersih yang baru diangkat dari jemuran. Gaara mendekat, lalu duduk di ujung ranjang Temari.

"Urusannya sudah selesai?"

"Belum. Masih banyak hal yang harus dilakukan besok. Dalam waktu dekat aku harus pergi menemui pemimpin negara Kaze."

"Kedengarannya serius."

"Ya. Tapi aku bukan ingin membahas itu sekarang."

Temari menaruh satu baju yang baru saja selesai dilipatnya ke atas tumpukan baju yang sudah rapi dilipat, lalu menatap adik bungsunya.

"Katakan apa yang ingin kaukatakan."

"Kau benar-benar ingin menikah dengannya?" tembak Gaara tanpa basa-basi.

"Ya."

"Dari lubuk hati terdalam?"

Temari mengangguk.

"Dia seumuranku. Lebih muda darimu."

"Bagiku itu tidak masalah," Temari tertawa kecil. "Setidaknya dia tetap lebih tinggi dariku."

"Apa yang kaulihat darinya?"

"Apa ya? Entahlah. Dia pemuda menyebalkan, kau tahu? Memang pintar, tapi pemalas. Cengeng pula. Benar-benar tipe yang membuat habis kesabaran."

"Tapi kau tetap ingin menikah dengannya?"

Temari tersenyum, mengangguk.

"Ini sulit dijelaskan, Gaara. Setelah dia melamarku dengan kaktus itu, lalu setelah melihatnya hari ini kemari ... Aku jadi semakin tak punya alasan menolak."

"Kau menyukainya?"

"Ya, tentu."

"Kau yakin dia bisa membahagiakanmu? Karena aku tidak ingin pernikahanmu tidak membuatmu bahagia."

Kata-kata itu menghangatkan hati Temari. Ini pertama kalinya, bahkan mungkin satu-satunya momen ketika adiknya yang dingin itu mengeluarkan kata-kata sehangat itu.

"Dengar, Gaara," katanya seraya mengambil baju lain untuk dilipat. "Aku sadar, gadis sepertiku tidak menarik perhatian banyak lelaki. Ada satu saja seperti dia yang tertarik padaku sudah merupakan keajaiban yang aku sendiri pun awalnya tak percaya. Tapi aku tidak menerima lamarannya karena takut tidak ada orang lain yang akan melamarku. Dia memang satu-satunya yang mengajakku menikah, tapi aku _memang _merasa bahwa _dialah _orang yang tepat."

"Aku tidak mengerti."

"Pasti kau tidak mengerti," Temari tertawa. "Tidak apa-apa. Aku dan dia sama-sama bukan orang romantis yang suka membicarakan soal kebahagiaan atau semacamnya, tapi kurasa kami akan sangat menikmati kebersamaan kami nanti."

"Cukupkah itu?"

"Lebih dari cukup."

Gaara terdiam sebentar.

"Baiklah. Kurasa aku bisa melepasmu sebagai adik. Tapi sebagai Kazekage, aku masih keberatan."

"Jangan berpikiran sempit, Gaara. Beri kesempatan bagi _shinobi-shinobi _muda Suna untuk mengembangkan diri. Aku yakin, banyak di antara mereka yang kemampuannya melebihiku. Penting sekali melakukan kaderisasi bibit-bibit muda dalam suatu pemerintahan," nasihat Temari. "Lagi pula, kan masih ada Kankurou."

Gaara tidak berkata apa-apa.

"Sebaiknya terima saja usulan Naruto soal duta besar itu, jadi kau bisa menganggapku hanya "naik jabatan" dan pindah tempat bertugas," lanjut Temari. "Tidak buruk, kan?"

Selama hampir setengah menit Gaara memperhatikan kakaknya, lalu akhirnya mengangguk.

"Tapi aku punya syarat."

"Apa?"

"Besok akan kauketahui," kata Gaara seraya bangkit. "Selamat malam."

.

.

.

.

.

"Kalian sudah sepakat akan mengizinkan Shikamaru menikah dengan kakak kalian? Syukurlah!" seru Yoshino senang. Akhirnya perjalanan jauh mereka dari Konoha ke Suna tidak sia-sia.

"Dan Temari boleh tinggal di Konoha?" tanya Shikaku, yang lebih bijaksana untuk tidak terburu-buru mengekspresikan kelegaannya.

"Ya," jawab Gaara. "Asalkan Shikamaru menikah dengan Temari di Suna."

Mata Yoshino langsung melebar kaget.

"Menikah di Suna?!" ulangnya. "Tapi ..."

_Tapi mau jadi apa pernikahan di desa padang pasir begini? Dan bagaimana dengan kerabat dan rekan-rekan kami di Konoha? Padahal aku sudah merancang pesta meriah dengan konsep nuansa alami di tepi hutan keluarga Nara ... Tapi ..._

Hati Yoshino terus menjeritkan sederet ketidaksetujuan lainnya, tapi ia tidak bisa mengeluarkannya dalam kata-kata nyata. Tentu saja! Segalak-galaknya Yoshino di depan suami dan anaknya, ia masih memiliki rasa sungkan pada seorang Kazekage, pemimpin desa.

Kankurou menyeringai.

"Aku akan mengatur pestanya sedemikian rupa, dengan tarian _kugutsu _sebagai hiburan utamanya. Pasti jadinya akan hebat, Yoshino-_san_. Tidak perlu khawatir."

Pasrah, Yoshino hanya bisa mengangguk dengan wajah pias. Tarian _kugutsu_? Kedengarannya sangat mengerikan.

Shikaku melirik istrinya, lalu mengembuskan napas lega karena Yoshino tidak bersikeras menentang permintaan Kazekage, meski jelas sekali dia sangat keberatan dengan permintaan itu.

"Kalian bisa mulai membahasnya setelah ini," kata Gaara. "Tapi maaf, aku tidak turut serta. Ada banyak urusan yang harus kuselesaikan. Kuserahkan padamu, Kankurou."

Kankurou mengangguk ceria. Seperti kemarin, Gaara menghilang dengan cepat.

Sementara Shikamaru, yang sama sekali tak peduli pesta pernikahannya mau diselenggarakan di mana dan konsepnya seperti apa, bertanya, "Di mana toko cincin di dekat sini?"

"Tidak jauh," sahut Temari segera. "Mau kutunjukkan?"

"Harus. Lagi pula, aku butuh jarimu."

Pasangan itu langsung bangkit bersamaan dan keluar tanpa menoleh lagi. Keduanya memikirkan satu hal yang sama: biar pihak keluarga saja yang direpotkan soal tetek bengek pesta pernikahan, setelah mereka berhasil memenangi pertempuran lamaran!

* * *

**The End**

**#**

**#**


End file.
